Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for providing virtual reality experiences.
Background of the Invention
The cost and time required to train employees is very high. Particularly, for complex tasks, a trainer may need to demonstrate an activity, observe a trainee performing the activity, and make corrections. Where a large number of employees must be trained, this may result in many of the most experienced employees being taken away from production activities.
The systems and methods disclosed herein provide an improved approach for performing training using virtualization technologies.